


Piasek z klepsydry

by Aratanooniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To jest tekst turniejowy po wielu poprawkach. Warunkiem była inspiracja dowolną piosenką Czerwonego Tulipana – ja wybrałam „Taniec życia” i to właśnie jej fragment umieściłam przed tekstem. Piosenkę można znaleźć na wrzucie, gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany. Kolejną inspiracją (tym razem poza konkursem) była pewna scena z trzeciego filmu. Pamiętacie zdjęcie z nocnego stolika Pottera? Lily i James tańczą. Gdy tylko wybrałam piosenkę postanowiłam zadedykować ten tekst mojej niezastąpionej becie – Morwenie. *obwiązuje kokardką* Dziękuję Ci ślicznie :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Piasek z klepsydry

**Author's Note:**

> To jest tekst turniejowy po wielu poprawkach. Warunkiem była inspiracja dowolną piosenką Czerwonego Tulipana – ja wybrałam „Taniec życia” i to właśnie jej fragment umieściłam przed tekstem. Piosenkę można znaleźć na wrzucie, gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany. Kolejną inspiracją (tym razem poza konkursem) była pewna scena z trzeciego filmu. Pamiętacie zdjęcie z nocnego stolika Pottera? Lily i James tańczą. Gdy tylko wybrałam piosenkę postanowiłam zadedykować ten tekst mojej niezastąpionej becie – Morwenie. *obwiązuje kokardką* Dziękuję Ci ślicznie :*

**Piasek z klepsydry**

tańcz  
tańcz  
tańcz  
ze mną  
całe głupie życie  
powoli  
powoli  
odnajdźmy jego smak

Gdy opadły emocje, gdy wszystko było już dobrze, wybudował dom. Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak prawdziwej rodzinnej atmosfery bez długich wieczorów spędzanych przy ogniu, w czasie których wysłuchałby o wszystkich radościach i smutkach swojej rodziny. Dlatego wybudował w salonie ogromne czarodziejskie palenisko zwieńczone szerokim gzymsem. Półka z łatwością mogła pomieścić wiele przedmiotów, ale ustawił na niej tylko pięć ramek ze zdjęciami i pustą klepsydrę. Harry bardzo starannie wybrał fotografie z jedynego rodzinnego albumu, jaki posiadał. Każdą z nich opisano na odwrocie; jedynie krótka notatka i data. Nie przewidział tylko tego, że jako bohater czarodziejskiego świata będzie musiał znieść nieskończoną ilość kurtuazyjnych wizyt. Większość z jego gości uśmiechała się sztucznie na widok zdjęć, w parodii zrozumienia. Bezużyteczny czasomierz omijano spojrzeniem, bezskutecznie szukając na półce Orderu Merlina. Piasek z pustej klepsydry pozostał tam, gdzie jego miejsce, na dywanie salonu w domu Lily i Jamesa.

 

(pierwsza, jesienna, zwyczajna w gryfońskich barwach)

Wiatr unosi rude liście. Niebo jest przejrzyste i jasne, jedyne oznaki jesieni to przejmujący wiatr i liście, rude liście.  
\- Co u Petunii? - pytanie zadane jest lekkim tonem, jakby odpowiedź wcale nie miała znaczenia.  
\- Planuje ślub z Vernonem – odpowiada matka, starając się ukryć smutek w energicznym ruchu grabi.  
\- Powinnam spodziewać się zaproszenia? - Lily już nie udaje, przestaje grabić liście i patrzy na matkę. Stoi pod słońce, więc musi zmrużyć oczy. Milczenie się przedłuża, więc dziewczyna poprawia rękawice, by ukryć zakłopotanie.  
\- Wszystkie już dawno rozesłano, tak mi... - Koniec zdania umyka Lily, gdy ta tonie w objęciach swojego narzeczonego, który podbiega do niej nie wiadomo skąd. Kręcą się wokół własnej, wspólnej osi i są szczęśliwi. Lily posiada własnego przyszłego męża i nie ma zamiaru interesować się siostrą. James przyniósł z domu szalik, którym teraz szczelnie owija jej szyję. Gyfońsko złote końcówki zwisają po bokach, sięgając Lily prawie do kolan.  
\- Twój tata chce zrobić nam zdjęcie – szepcze James prosto do jej ucha, tak by wiatr nie zaniósł jego szeptu do nikogo innego. Bo przecież tańczyć chce tylko z nią. Ciągnie ją lekko za rękę do odległego krańca trawnika, na którym wciąż leżą liście. Następnie kłania się z przesadną, dworską galanterią i podaje jej dłoń. Lily łapie ją ze śmiechem i wirują, wirują, wirują. _(uśmiech!)_ Dopóki nie kręci im się w głowie. Wiatr unosi wokół nich liście, a oni w końcu padają delikatnie na trawę i śmieją się jak dzieci. Nikt nie musi wołać: „Uśmiech!”, ale mimo to Lily zastanawia się, ile zaproszeń będzie potrzebować.

(w lewym górnym rogu, nakreślone starannie, „g” jest podobne, ale nie identyczne) _30.09.78r._

 

(druga, w odcieniu granatu, błyszcząca, po lewej)

\- To mój chrześniak! - Syriusz dzieli się radosną nowiną ze wszystkimi napotkanymi osobami, również z personelem szpitala. Nie ma znaczenia fakt, że jeszcze nie widział dziecka. Wreszcie na korytarzu pojawia się Peter, a zaraz po nim Remus. Krążą we trzech pod drzwiami salki, złorzecząc na zaklęcia wyciszające, przez które nie wiedzą nawet, co dzieje się w środku. Wreszcie po nieskończenie długim czasie zostają wpuszczeni do małego pokoju. Ich oczom ukazuje się James tańczący wolno z dzieckiem na ręku. _(uśmiech!)_ Lily leży na łóżku, wyczerpana, ale szczęśliwa.  
\- Witaj, szczęśliwa rodzinko! Miłego nocnego wstawania i zmieniania pieluch!  
Lily uśmiecha się lekko, ale James nie zwraca uwagi na nic prócz syna. Kołysze go lekko w ramionach, śpiewając coś cicho. Kołysanka opowiada chyba o złotym zniczu.  
\- Ale go wzięło, nie? - Syriusz zdaje się nie pamiętać swojego zachowania sprzed chwili. Siadają całą trójką wokół łóżka.  
\- Zdecydowaliście się w końcu na imię? - pyta Remus, gdy Syriusz podchodzi do Jamesa i dołącza do śpiewania kołysanki.  
\- Harry - odpowiada Lily.  
\- Twój ojciec nazywał się...  
\- Albert, tak. Ale nie chcemy, by cokolwiek determinowało przyszłość naszego synka. Musi mieć szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, bez ciągłego gadania o tym, co powinien w życiu robić...  
Mały Harry śpi, raczej nieświadomy tego, że kołysankę o zniczu śpiewa mu czterech mężczyzn.

(na odwrocie notatka pełna zawijasów, ze znanym, przynoszącym nadzieję „W”) _31.07.80r._

 

(trzecia, bogato zdobiona przez dzieci, stoi na środku)

\- No popatrz tylko, Luniaczku. Rogaś nam się ustatkował! - Syriusz stoi z kieliszkiem w ręku, obserwując z Remusem swoich przyjaciół odbierających życzenia od gości.  
\- Jest szczęśliwy, miejmy nadzieję, że to wystarczy – odpowiada Remus. Pogoda jest wymarzona na ślub. Goście zgromadzeni w ogrodzie państwa Evansów to zarówno mugole, jak i czarodzieje, więc nie można było zabezpieczyć miejsca przed deszczem za pomocą czarów.  
\- Luniaczku, nie powinieneś być takim realistą! Jasne, mamy wojnę, ale, na gacie Merlina, nasz przyjaciel się żeni! Gdzie jest Glizdogon? Miał mój aparat! Chciałbym pstryknąć Rogaczowi fotkę, gdy będzie nurkował Lily pod spódnicę.  
\- Myślę, że Lily zdzieliłaby cię w tym momencie po głowie. – Remus próbuje go uderzyć, Syriusz, chcąc zrobić unik, rozchlapuje zawartość swojego kieliszka. Już ma zamiar ruszyć ze śmiechem na Remusa, gdy obok nich pojawia się Peter. Syriusz wyrywa mu aparat i obiega stół, uciekając przed przyjaciółmi.  
Wszyscy goście skupiają się teraz przy parkiecie. Gdy rozbrzmiewają pierwsze takty, James promienieje na środku sali, zdaje się, że nie widzi nic oprócz swojej żony. Ciotki Lily chlipią w chusteczki, uszczęśliwione, że mała, wspaniała, grzeczna Lily ma takiego męża. Widząc czułość emanującą z każdego kroku, rodzina się uspokaja, wszyscy myślą, że Lily wyjedzie gdzieś daleko. Być może spotkali się z nią po raz ostatni? Plotki rozchodzą się szybko, ale są mało precyzyjne.  
Do parkietu, wśród śmiechu, podbiega trzech mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, czarnowłosy, trzyma w ręku zwykły aparat fotograficzny, wymachując nim, jakby był jakimś ważnym trofeum. Lily i James tańczą, a Huncwoci pstrykają zdjęcia, wyrywając sobie aparat w aurze powszechnej wesołości. _uśmiech! uśmiech!_

(nabazgrane na środku, lepiej nie domyślać się, czyje to pismo) _14.07.79r._

 

(czwarta, niepozorna, czarna, trochę z tyłu, ale najprawdziwsza)

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego! - _(uśmiech!)_ Flesz ją oślepia, dlatego mruży zapłakane oczy.  
\- Co się stało, skarbie? - pytanie zadaje Syriusz, a Lily tonie w objęciach Remusa, który głaszcze ją uspokajająco po plecach. Jego słowa wiszą w powietrzu, a każdy zna odpowiedź.  
\- Jeszcze nie wrócił – bardziej stwierdza niż pyta Lunatyk i prowadzi ją do kanapy w salonie. Lily ociera pośpiesznie łzy, chce przygładzić splątane włosy, ma gości i powinna zakrzątnąć się przy kuchni. Oczywiście jej na to nie pozwalają, Syriusz nastawia wodę na herbatę, a Remus siada z nią przy kominku. Sama ich obecność działa kojąco. Gdzieś blisko skroni zagnieździł się pulsujący strachem ból, którego do tej pory nie była świadoma. Remus uśmiecha się tymi swoimi ciepłymi oczami i krzyczy Syriuszowi, by nie ważył się dosypywać mu czegokolwiek do herbaty. Łapa stuka garnkami i szklankami, robiąc dużo więcej hałasu niż to konieczne. Przekomarza się z Remusem i jest prawie normalnie. W domu brakuje tylko pewnego cienia z rogami. Usprawiedliwiają przed Lily Petera, któremu coś wypadło, i wręczają jej prezent. To dwie starannie wykonane spinki do włosów, oczywiście w gryfońskich barwach. Chciałaby się cieszyć i umieć śmiać się tak jak chłopcy, ale ćmiący ból w pobliżu skroni jej na to nie pozwala.  
Późnym wieczorem w drzwiach staje James, otulony kożuchem, śnieg w jego włosach nie zdążył jeszcze stopnieć. Wszyscy rzucają się na niego, by pomóc mu pozbyć się ciężkiego ubrania i by upewnić się, że na pewno jest. Powietrze pachnie mroźnie, świeżo, przynosi ulgę.  
\- Więc jeszcze raz! Ustawcie się, tamto zdjęcie się nie nadaje.  
Znanym, naturalnym odruchem wtulają się w swoje ramiona i ustawiają przy kominku.  
\- Nic z tego nie będzie. Klisza się skończyła!

(zapisane na odwrocie w lewym górnym rogu, pismo znane z lekcji OPCM) _30.01.80r._

 

(piąta, w kolorze miodu, częściowo zasłonięta przez pustą klepsydrę)

Anne jest chora. Swoje ostatnie dni spędza w szpitalu odwiedzana przez córki. Ma jeszcze nadzieję, że kiedyś wpadną na siebie, tak zupełnie przypadkiem. A wtedy może powiedzą: _Cześć, co słychać?_ , a później się obejmą? Możliwe, że poleje się kilka łez, a Anne będzie szczęśliwa. Jej mąż odszedł na długo przed nią, jedyne, co trzyma ją na ziemi, to nienawiść między córkami. Której w żaden sposób nie potrafi przełamać. Pewnego kwietniowego popołudnia do jej pokoju wchodzi Lily z rodziną. Pojawia się w drzwiach równo pół godziny po wyjściu Petunii. Anne postanawia zacząć rozmowę od razu, nie zostało jej już wiele czasu.  
\- Lily? - mówi, gdy córka pochyla się, by pocałować ją w policzek.  
\- Tak, mamo? - Poprawia poduszki, jakby to one były odpowiedzialne za dyskomfort starszej kobiety.  
\- Widziałaś się ostatnio z Petunią?  
\- Nie. - Twarz Lily zasłaniają włosy, podnosi się i nie patrzy matce w oczy.  
\- Dlaczego? - szept kobiety jest cichy, a im słabiej go słychać, tym bardziej żądli. Porusza jakąś dawno zepchniętą na krawędzie świadomości strunę, która wydaje rzewny dźwięk. Lily była pewna, że już dawno ją przerwała, pocięła na drobne kawałki.  
\- Nie wiem. To ona... - nie wie, co chce powiedzieć. Czuje, że przybrała ton małej, naburmuszonej dziewczynki. - Nie wiem, mamusiu, zapytaj Tuni, na pewno będziesz miała okazję.  
Zapomniana struna odzywa się znów, ale nie tęsknie _Goń mnie!_ , tylko z odległym, wysyczanym wyrzutem _Dziwadło!_  
Anne zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zostało jej wiele czasu, Lily musi mieć ostatnie szczęśliwe wspomnienie. Zauważa aparat przewieszony przez ramię Jamesa.  
\- Zatańczcie dla mnie, proszę. Szybko, dopóki Alice nie wróci do łóżka. Zrobię wam zdjęcie. - Ujmuje urządzenie w schorowane dłonie, a James wskazuje odpowiedni guzik.  
Biorą małego Harry'ego między siebie i kołyszą się delikatnie na tle białej, szpitalnej ściany. (uśmiech!)

(na odwrocie, zapisane drobnym pismem, z charakterystycznym „g”) _15.04.81r._

 

pokaż mi wszystkie odcienie  
miłości  
naucz radości  
dobra i zła  
dobra i zła  
tańcz  
tańcz  
tańcz ze mną

**Author's Note:**

> lipiec 2010


End file.
